


scraps

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Drabble Collection, Ear Rubbing, M/M, asmr fetish, dont ask, navel rubbing, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: a collection of really short "drabbles" from my google drive. a grab bag of random kinks and scenarios, it's all over the place
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 13





	scraps

**Author's Note:**

> belly rubz

"Senku-chan… Your hands are so cold..."

Senku had his palm on Gen's stomach. Gen's shirt was rolled up to his chest.

"But you're so warm," he countered.

"Mmn…" he whimpered and turned his head to the side.

Senku pressed down with just a little bit of pressure and Gen flinched. _"Senku-chan!"_ He hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. Just let me…" He thumbed over his belly button and Gen squealed.

 _"Fuck!_ Senku-chan, you weirdo!"

Senku scoffed. He put his other hand on his stomach and ran them up and down his soft, sensitive skin. Senku could feel Gen's muscles tense up.

"Does that tickle?"

"Of course it does!"

He applied more weight and rubbed in slow, gentle circles. "How's it feel now?"

"Just keep going…"

"Awright." He pressed his thumb down onto his navel and firmly messaged it around.

Gen arched his back. _"Ggh!_ What are you…"

Senku teasingly shushed him. He had his other hand snaking its way around his body, lightly raking his fingernails over Gen's flesh, causing goosebumps to sprout all over his body.

"See, it feels good when someone else does it to you, right?"

Gen let out a little squeak and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He felt his pussy twitch; he was getting wet. Something about having his navel fingered was turning him on.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on twitter](twitter.com/foggytrees)
> 
> lowkey just glanced at my goog docs and i have a lot of good shit i could finish...


End file.
